


tiny dots.

by tbzy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, bbangkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzy/pseuds/tbzy
Summary: They said that moles appeared where your soulmate kissed you the most during your past life.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	tiny dots.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [/](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717755) by herawithluv on twitter. 



"My love, you have such a pretty and tiny face" the old lady muttered through a soft smile while caressing the cheeks of the little boy in front of her. "But something is missing..."

Younghoon, with only 7 years old and yet with a  _ very _ big brain, raised an eyebrow confused at her last words.

"What is it, granny? I'm sure I have everything,  you see" he pointed at the features on his face "two eyes, one nose and a pair of lips". 

"Well, aren't you a know-it-all?" she laughed a little while squishing lightly his cheeks, "I'm talking about moles, baby. I've searched for them on you so many times but you seem to have none".

She examined his pale skin once again to find the same as always: nothing. The little boy's face was as clear as the sky. 

"And what are they for?" he questioned genuinely curious. "Will I look prettier if I have them?"

"Well, no. Not really. Moles are not a feature that could make you look prettier or uglier. They're just tiny dark dots that appear on someone's body. Usually they can be on any part of the body but they're more visible on the face, in our family we all have at least one".

"Oh" he said thoughtfully and mentally contemplating if he ever saw such thing on himself before. "No granny, I don't think I have one of those. My best friend even calls me Milky because he says my skin is so perfectly white that resembles the milk he drinks every morning".

The old lady, who had heard her grandson being called that nickname plenty of times before, just gifted him another smile and brought him closer to her while guiding his head to rest on her lap. The little boy happily adjusted himself by spreading on the couch and resting on her.

"There's a myth about the moles, though" she muttered after a while.

"What is it about? Is it story time?" he looked up from her lap with eyes shining in excitement.

"There's actually not much to it" she caressed his hair lovingly, "But a long time ago, my mom used to tell me that moles are placed where your soulmate kissed you the most in your past life".

"Eww, kisses!" said the boy out of instant reaction while scrunching his nose in disgust.

His grandmother didn't reply anything, just founding his reaction amusing and raising an eyebrow.

He waited for more but as she wasn't continuing, he analyzed her words once again and proceeded to comment, "But  _ really _ looking into it I think it makes sense, granny. I never want to kiss anyone, that's so gross... so I probably didn't want anyone to kiss me in my past life either and therefore I can't and won't ever have any moles".

Grandmother Kim let out a big laugh this time and felt her heart melt right there.

"We will see that in a few years, silly. Besides, people can change. My mom said that if someone didn't have any moles yet it's because that person will meet their soulmate in this life".

Little Younghoon gave her  _ the look _ , clearly not fully believing any of that. 

However, something else did spark his curiosity. 

He didn't care about kisses but the  _ other _ _word_ caught his interest.

"Granny?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What's a soulmate?" he asked.

" That , my love, I'll leave it for you to find out".

And with that, she kissed him on his cheek one last time before excusing herself to go check on the cake baking in the kitchen.

—

Younghoon smiled sadly while staring at the grave in front of him. 

Those memories kept her alive in his mind and heart; they felt so real and so recent that somehow helped him remember her vividly; her soft touches and caring words, her warm hugs and all those cheek squishes. 

The cemetery was normally a dark place, but it was now surrounded by flowers in the brightest colors and prettiest shapes, all types of them. The grandson knew how she didn't care about the aesthetic of one specific kind of flower, or color. but she rather loved to see all of them together. Her garden used to be living proof of it, filled with as many types of them as she could, looking exactly like a rainbow.

And truth to be told, his grandmother herself was a rainbow. He didn't think he would be able to meet someone as pure and bright as her. 

Why was she taken from him is something he would never understand. 

It's been years but the pain of not having her around anymore would probably accompany him for much more longer.

"She's loving the view, you know?"

He nodded.

Of course she is, she always noticed whenever he did something for her. Even if it was the bare minimum it didn't matter because she would've noticed every single time.

"Yes, I know" he tried to say, but his voice faltered. 

Not even an instant later he felt a pair of arms embracing him from behind, so tightly and so comfortably, that he finally felt how the tears formed on his eyes, ready to fall down his face.

"I miss her so much".

And he turned around to return the hug. 

Even though his height was so much taller than the guy in front of him, he felt rather small. He felt protected. And he allowed himself to sob into those warm arms that he adored so much, those same arms that had been opened for him every time he needed them.

So he cried and cried, while the contrary's hands caressed his back gently and muttered sweet words only for him to hear. Encouragement phrases that soothed his heart in ways he could never explain.

Every year was probably the same, but the support from the contrary was always as consistent.

After a few more minutes, he finally felt himself starting to calm down and he remained quietly in the same position.

"C'mon, Milky. It's getting really cold. We should get going. We'll come to visit her soon again, okay?"

Younghoon felt his heart melt after hearing the old corny nickname that he secretly adored so much. The other boy only used it whenever he felt Younghoon was not in a good condition; in those times he treated him so gently, as if he could break him if he wasn't too soft; as if he was a little boy once again.

He showed him his tongue playfully and nodded, agreeing.

The two guys waisted no more time and said their goodbyes to grandma Kim. After promising her to come back soon they started their walk back to the older's car. 

Autumn was coming to an end and the evenings were windier and chillier. 

Them not having any kind of warm clothing to protect themselves from the freezing air didn't help, which made them practically run and enter the vehicle as fast as they could.

"You know how I have lots of memories with her, right?" The older spoke once they were a few minutes into their ride back home, "But oddly enough, the most remarkable one is that old myth about the moles".

Changmin, who was busy turning on the car's heating system, looked at him and smiled, "And what's so odd about it?"

" _Because_. Isn't it quite dumb, anyways? I told you the story too, but at that time you were 6 so you went with it. Now it's different, right?"

The other boy didn't really answer anything.

"Right? Changmin?" but he was met with silence, "There's no way you're about to tell me you believe it".

The younger boy took his time to think about it for a few seconds while getting comfortable in the passenger seat now that the car was slowly becoming warmer.

He was never a person to believe in horoscopes or wizardry or anything like those things. 

But  _ destiny _ ? Stories that connected people with their possible past lives? Who was him to deny the existence of that?

"Well, I mean... It's kind of egocentric to think that there was never anything before you. Or  _ anyone _ ".

Without stopping himself, Younghoon laughed out loud for a few seconds and stopped the car at the red light, but when he looked to his side, the other boy was just silently staring at the windshield.

"Wait, so you're actually serious".

Changmin faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said calmly, "I think it's even quite romantic to think that someone loved you so much in the past that their kisses became real marks on your skin in the actual present".

Younghoon stared at him with his mouth widely open in disbelief.

"God, I knew you were a softie but this is beyond me" he cringed on disbelief but with a smile full of fondness.  _ Changmin was adorable _ _._ "Besides in that case you're the same as me, aren't you? I haven't seen a single mole on your body before. And believe me, I've seen it  _ all _ ".

The younger let out a high pitched little scream and punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"Shut up, you're so shameless! We're over that, Younghoon and it's been years. Let it go!" he squealed, covering his face with his hands. Though the other could still see how his ears turned in the brightest tone of red.

And really it was never a big deal. 

Whenever they were younger they used to bathe together in the same tub because they believed they were having their very own pool party. They were kids and it was fine for a few years. 

But as time passed by and puberty came in, their dynamic logically came to an end.

And the thing was that it never really bothered any of them but Younghoon's dad still lived in the house at that time... and one day he walked in on them.

It wasn't a very pleasant memory.

"Okay, whatever but my point still stands. Unless you have moles now?" 

The younger denied with his head, "No, I don't think so either. I'm not sure though, it's not like I search for moles to appear on my body every morning".

"I mean I could confirm it for you again if you want me to..."

"Stop it!"

The older laughed even louder and softly ruffled the other's hair, watching how now not only Changmin's ears were red, but his whole face and neck were too.

A horn's noise made its way into their little bubble and Younghoon jumped startled, realizing that the light was now green.

"Deserved it. Now move the car and stop teasing me, asshole".

After a few more laughs and complains from Changmin, they both reached the older's home. 

As usual, the place was empty. His mom usually working until very late and his dad probably on some eccentric country on the other side of the world. Younghoon and her mom hadn't heard from him in years and they didn't want to either.

They walked straight up to the kitchen and prepared some warm milk, cookies and some other sweet snacks before going upstairs and setting them on the table beside his bed. 

Changmin played some random R&B playlist on his phone and synced it to the speaker, setting it with low volume for a comfortable atmosphere.

"God I have so much to do, I don't want to" Younghoon complained, throwing himself into the soft mattress and letting out a big sigh.

"You don't want to do what exactly?" the younger asked after sipping from his milk, walking to the bed too and carefully letting himself fall beside him, facing Younghoon's back.

The mattress was probably the smallest size possible but it was perfect enough to fit them, both of them long used to sleep together there.

"Nothing. I really feel like doing absolutely nothing".

Changmin laughed with fondness and pushed him a little from behind, "You're such a lazy person. As the older in this friendship, shouldn't you be setting a good example for me to follow?"

Both of them smiled lightly on their own and remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying the music and thinking about everything and anything at the same time.

Usually it was always this way. 

One of them would pick up the other, and bring them to their house. Sometimes they would be doing some assignments and school projects. But most of the times they would just simply hang out; eat some snacks, attempt to prepare meals on their own, watch movies, or just sleep whenever they were too tired to do any of that.

It had been like this for many years now. Changmin being 5 years old and Younghoon being 6 when they first met on that park near their homes. 

Ever since that sunny day, after playing for hours underneath that big tree, the pair became inseparable. 

Best friends. 

Changmin would've loved to think that a little more than that.

"A penny for your thoughts?" 

The younger had been spacing out for a few minutes that he didn't really notice when Younghoon had turned around to face him. The angelic features only a few centimeters from his own face now.

"It's nothing, really" he muttered softly, but feeling a little overwhelmed because of the closeness he turned himself a little to look at the ceiling. 

Putting some space between them was necessary for his own mental and physical stability.

The older noticed it too. 

"You still have those stars glued up there?" He spoke again but changing topics after a few minutes, "I hadn't noticed before".

"Yeah, they're cute. Also they help me sleep".

Changmin chuckled while raising an eyebrow and side-eyed him "Oh? But _I_ thought  I was the childish one?"

"I said you're helpless when it comes to romantic stuff. You enjoy sappy stuff way too much. But I never said you were childish, that's more like me" he showed him his tongue playfully, "Besides, you gave them to me. Actually, if I recall correctly you were the one to glue them there, so tell me, do you want me to throw them away?"

"Fine, shut up".

Younghoon chuckled once again and refusing to be apart from him, he brought his body closer to the younger's by putting his arm across his chest and hugging him gently.

"Don't you dare move an inch further again".

The contrary smiled at the  not-so-threatening voice tone and just nodded. It's not like he wanted to resist the older's arms either, it was just that he felt like he  had to.

"Hmm, you're so warm, Min" he muttered once he was fully settled, his face resting a few centimeters away from Changmin's ear, whose face still was staring at the ceiling. "I think I'm going to hire you as my personal blanket".

"Oh, is that right? And what makes you think I will agree to that?" the younger said mockingly.

Younghoon let out a mildly annoyed sigh and hugged him tighter "Are we playing hard to get now?"

He then noted that perhaps this wasn't really a great time to joke around, specially because of what Younghoon had went through today. 

Visiting his grandmother was never easy, so he just decided to drop it.

"Fine, I'll do it" he finally said softly, turning his body to his side to return the half-hug and face the boy in front of him, "But I do expect a good pay" he smiled him, looking him directly into his eyes.

And  _ God _ did Changmin loved those eyes. 

Younghoon's eyes were always this unbelievably pretty. A light brown tone that the closer you looked, the more hypnotized for them you became. They radiated such a bright and warm energy that it was impossible not to fall for them.

Which is why as much as Changmin loved them, he was just as afraid of them. 

His feelings interfering between their friendship and risking him to never have the chance to see them like this ever again terrified him the most.

"So what about a dollar for your thoughts?" 

The younger laughed with fondness and just shook his head without saying anything. He was long used to the older being this insistent and perseverant on whatever he had in mind.

"What? I increased the amount! It's not a penny anymore. Don't you think I deserve an answer for the effort?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

So Changmin decided to just let go. 

Younghoon wanted an answer, he would give him one.

In the end, he was already gone the moment he decided to look at him this up close.

"Well. I just think you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen" he muttered really softly.

On a normal basis, Changmin would be the one to be teased and would usually end up all red and shy, defenseless at Younghoon's jokes, teases or compliments.

But this time it was the other way around. 

The older's cheeks were instantly tinted with a pretty pink tone and he suddenly closed his eyes, trying to hide his shyness.

"I'm sorry... You asked for it, though" Changmin became shy too, but also rather scared, thinking that maybe he had crossed their invisible line. 

The line that he had carefully avoided many times for the past years.

Slowly, and with embarrassment burning his cheeks, he attempted to, once again, put some distance between them. 

But he didn't get a chance to do so.

"Don't you dare say sorry. And I told you not to move away from me" Younghoon spoke instantly while his long arm pressed Changmin impossibly tighter and closer to him. 

Their distance becoming almost nonexistent now.

Changmin on the other hand wasn't able to form any words. 

His eyes just nervously analyzed Younghoon's face and beautiful features since the other had still his eyes closed.

It was rather easily to get lost in Younghoon's beauty.

He never knew if it was his eyes, his lips, how soft his skin looked... or just the combination of everything. But he was never really able to scape from his gorgeous  yet adorable face.

"Changmin?"

"Yes?"

"What is a soulmate?"

The question caught the younger off guard at first, but he quickly collected himself and thanked mentally for the distraction and the change of topic. 

He took his time to reply, though. 

And not because he didn't know the answer to the question, but because he knew that a soulmate wasn't a  _ what _ , but a  ** who ** . 

And he knew perfectly who was his'.

"Well... A soulmate is someone whom you have a strong connection with, who gives you a sense of peace and rightness and yet challenges you to grow and be the best version of yourself" he said gently. 

Younghoon nodded and opened slowly his eyes to stare right into Changmin's, with interest.

"Basically when you meet someone that you just click with on many levels and things feel easy with them and you feel very happy and fulfilled" he continued, returning him the stare with sheepishness, "And even more so, a soulmate is the hope that you will be loved, seen, heard, understood and worthy, despite our flaws".

The older blinked with attentiveness and heard to every word he said until the end. 

He didn't say anything for the next couple of minutes, which effectively increased Changmin's anxiety to understand what exactly was going on.

They were always close, yes. 

They were always very cuddly with each other, yes. 

But usually they weren't  _ this _ intimate. 

The younger could feel the contrary's warm breaths on his face, and he was sure Younghoon felt his' too. Their faces were practically touching from the proximity, not to mention how their arms embraced each other so tightly that he started to think this whole thing was only a dream.

"Changmin?" he heard again after what it felt like an eternity.

"Yes?"

"Do soulmates kiss?" 

The younger's heart started to beat so fast and so eagerly that he felt he could even hear it. He prayed that Younghoon couldn't.

"I don't know" he answered honestly with a sad smile, "Mine hasn't kissed me so I wouldn't know".

"And why haven't  you kissed them?"

Changmin felt his cheeks heating once again and he just raised his shoulder without knowing how to answer. 

He couldn't.

"Changmin?"

"Yes, Younghoon?" he giggled this time, endeared at how he kept on asking questions like a little kid.

"Did you agree to work for me as my personal blanket?"

Changmin raised an eyebrow, feeling how their whole atmosphere came to an end.

"Uh, yes? I think?" he asked rather dumbfounded at the radical change of topic.

"Remember how you said you wanted to receive a good pay?"

"It was just a joke, Hoon. Of course I can hug you whenever you want me to".

"I want to pay you, though".

Changmin stared at him with incredulity.

Did he really change the topic over something so...  Meaningless ? 

"Fine, whatever" he took the topic for ended and smiled him "I guess taking me out for ice cream once a week would be a good pay back?"

"Done. Something else?"

"Nope, that's pretty much enough".

"I thought you said you wanted a  _ really _ good pay in return".

"And that's pretty good for me, what's with the insistence?"

"Okay but what about a kiss?"

"That's fine too-" he started to say when the words actually hit him. "I'm sorry,  _ what _ _?_ "

Changmin's eyes opened so widely that he probably looked ridiculous. There was no way  the word he heard was actually true.

"I asked, do you take kisses as a payback as well?" the older asked him firmly and yet in a very soft tone, looking him directly in the eyes with some spark that Changmin hadn't notice before.

"That's not funny".

"I never said I was joking".

Younghoon broke the hug by retrieving his arm from him and rather extended his hand to place it on the younger's cheek. 

He caressed it gently, as if it was a piece of art that if you touched it too hard, it would break. 

Because Younghoon loved art; museums, paintings, photography...  _ Changmin _ .

Changmin was a piece of art. 

His favorite of them all.

"I think I figured this whole soulmate thing out" he muttered closer to his face than ever. His minted warm breath tickling Changmin's face.

"Yeah?" the younger replied in the exact same tone, feeling more breathless than ever, "And what's the outcome?"

Changmin's heart was beating like crazy underneath his chest. 

"Fuck this whole soulmate thing. I'm in love with you, Changmin".

And then, the younger's brain stopped working. Rather than to start overthinking everything as usual, his mind went blank.

His entire body became numb.

The whole situation felt so,  _ so _ surreal. 

Because there was no way. No possible way on earth that his long time best friend, who had been his crush since kids and eventually became secretly the love his life, was now confessing to him.

After so many years.

"I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I have been falling for you over and over again; once, twice even thrice a day. I'm continuously falling for you on a daily basis and I don't think it's fair to my heart to keep resisting it".

The contrary was at loss of words. 

At loss of every possible way of communication because what he dreamed of, for so much time, was finally becoming true.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to actually acknowledge it out loud. But I am. I am so crazily, deeply in love with you, Changmin".

But Younghoon began to worry as he finished speaking because Changmin was  still not answering. 

He knew a confession of this level could shock anyone, so at first he wasn't so concerned of not getting any response, but now he wasn't so sure it was pure shock.

What if Changmin didn't feel that way?

Had he gone way too far?

But he couldn't be further from the truth, and he realized that when he saw his favorite boy's eyes starting to shine more than usual. 

Because indeed, the younger felt his eyes starting to fill with tears and in less than a second the first one had fallen. 

Younghoon couldn't resist it. 

He was quick to close completely the space between them and place his lips on the place the tear had fallen, stopping it from fully streaming down his face. Another one followed it, and Younghoon covered it completely with his soft lips as well.

Changmin couldn't resist it either.

So the younger placed both of his hands on the soft cheeks of the pretty boy in front of him. 

He admired once again the preciousness that Younghoon held; because we wasn't looking at how pretty he was, but instead, he was admiring the loving aura he had, the sweetness his eyes radiated, the warmth his checks emanated. 

He cherished every little aspect of him so, so much.

"Younghoon?"

"Yes?"

"I do accept kisses as a payback" he mumbled.

Then proceeded to align Younghoon's head slowly to the side, to the perfect angle where he could finally see up close those shiny pink lips that he yearned for  so long.

The other's breath was now mixing with his' and the warmth of their little bubble became more noticeable.

"Younghoon?" he said barely audible this time, because the distance didn't require any more volume on his voice. 

"Yes?" he giggled but responded in the same way.

"I am in love with you too".

And once and for all, Changmin allowed himself to press his lips to the ones he craved for so long.

And the night went on that way. 

Soft kisses turned into more intimate ones, the innocent touches became bolder. 

Their hearts became happier.

Younghoon discovered through that night that his favorite spot to kiss Changmin was right under his lip because of the plumpness and the warm that it felt. 

Changmin found out that his favorite place to kiss Younghoon was the tip of his nose, but since the older was quite a tease, he would playfully move his head to avoid it so the lips ended touching the  side of his nose.

Eventually, they fell asleep on each other's warmth. Younghoon hugging the younger from behind, as the big spoon, and the contrary comfortably pressing against his chest.

_ Oddly _ enough, the next morning they woke up to find out that a tiny dot had appeared on each of their faces exactly where they had kissed each other the most.

—

_the end_.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever finished story. i have a lot of drafts that i never really finished nor posted it because i’m still very unconfident in my writing skills and because english is not my first language. so yeah, i would like to apologize if there are misspelling or gramatical errors. 
> 
> please feel free to correct me so i can learn from it, or if you have any comment i will very much appreciate it ◡̈ 
> 
> also the initial idea came from a tweet i saw a few months ago that mentioned the myth for moles, so props to that person, i linked the tweet as a inspired work.


End file.
